


Earth Angel

by FutureMrsPriestly



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsPriestly/pseuds/FutureMrsPriestly
Summary: Andrea wants to propose in a way that could never be forgotten.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I'm sorry for all the mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Paris Fashion Week. For Miranda, it used to be her favourite week of the year. She loved Paris. She knew it was considered the city of love. So many people came here to declare they love each other. She used to hate it before she fell in love herself. She hated it the most after that dreadful week in 2006, when Andrea, her then first assistant, left her. And, her then husband Stephen faxed her divorce papers. Not that she was sad because he wanted a divorce, she was heartbroken because her girls would be hurt. She learned later that they had never been happier than when they found out Stephen wouldn't live with them anymore.

Now, 4 years later, she hates it for a different reason. She hates it because she has to be apart from her girlfriend for a full week. She actually cried when she had to leave Andrea. But it's the last afternoon. Tommorow noon she will be in a plane travelling home. It's 5 p.m. and she almost fired her current Emily for not being able to get her a plane today. She would fire her, if Andrea didn't cool her temper. So she's sitting in her suite, missing her girlfriend and children terribly.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She was quite shocked when the person dared to let themselves in without permission. She was ready to fire somebody, but there in the hall in front of her appeared Andrea. Her Andrea. Miranda was so shocked she sat without any movement and her mouth was open.

"Hi, honey!"

**xxx**

Andrea has been planning this for the past six months. She wanted to marry Miranda after their first date, but she refused to become some lesbian stereotype. She wanted to propose in a way that could never be forgotten. Andrea knew Miranda loved Paris. She always reflected on her times as the Editor-in-chief Of Runway France with fondness. Since Miranda was European, she loved places with European atmosphere. After a few weeks of thinking, she finally came up with a perfect scenario.

Last day of Paris fashion week. She would show up in Miranda's suite. Of course she knew her girlfriend like the back of her hand so she suspected Miranda would want to return the second the last show was finished. But she talked to Vanessa, Miranda's current Emily and told her to schedule a plane for the noon afterwards. Vanessa said she would to that, but Miranda will fire her. Andrea clarified that she would talk to Miranda so the first assistant wouldn't be fired.

Andrea planned everything perfectly. She knew nothing could go wrong, yet she was still incredibly nervous. Here she was, in front of her girlfriend's suite, about to come in and change their entire lives.

**xxx**

After a few seconds, she finally snapped out of the trance she was in.

"Hello darling! What are you doing here?" Miranda said, still quite shocked.

"Oh, I couldn't wait to see you!"  
Andrea closed the distance between them and kissed Miranda softly on the lips. When Miranda started reciprocating with more fervor, Andrea pulled away reluctantly.

"I'm sorry honey, but we have a date scheduled in 2 hours and it takes about 15 minutes to get to our destination. I thought you'd like to get ready?" Andrea asked.

"A date? Oh well, I can get ready in 30 minutes, so we have about an hour and 15 minutes for ourselves, don't we?" Miranda said playfully.

"If you insist..." Andrea said with a twinkle in her eye. Everything going as planned...

Miranda pulled Andrea's head down and started kissing her passionately. She started walking them to her bedroom, stopping when the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed.

"I've missed you, so much" Andrea managed to say between kisses.

"Next year your coming with me" Miranda said firmly.

Andrea just chuckled before laying Miranda down on the bed. She unbuttoned Miranda's blouse and took it off. The younger woman started kissing Miranda's jaw and neck. She quickly unhooked her girlfriend's bra and started caressing the breasts she found.

"Andrea, please!"

"What do you need, Miranda?"

"You! Oh, I always need you..."

"Be patient"

Miranda actually growled at that. Andrea started sucking on the older woman's nipples. Miranda cried out in pleasure. After a few moments of playing with her girlfriend's breasts, Andrea moved, kissing her way down the woman's body. She unzipped Miranda's skirt and yanked it off with her panties.

"I want you naked, too" Miranda gasped out.

Andrea quickly complied. She slipped out of everything besides her lace panties. When she was done, she settled between Miranda's thighs and kissed her hipbone, and pussy, before she started licking vigorously. Miranda's breath caught in her throat. Andrea kept licking, sucking, and nipping on the older woman's clit.

"Andreaaaaaa!" Miranda screamed.

Miranda's screams spurred Andy on and she started licking even faster. She slipped a finger into Miranda and started thrusting it back and forth.

"More! Please!"

Andrea slipped two more fingers into Miranda and sped up her movements. The whole time she kept eating Miranda out. After a few minutes Miranda felt she's on the edge.

"Andrea! Yes! Oh fuck yeeeeeeees!"

"Mmm, you like that?

"Yes! I'm so close!"

"Mmm... My Miranda..."

Miranda didn't need anything more to reach an earth shattering orgasm.

"YEEEEEEES!"

Miranda slumped down on the bed, a sheen of sweat covering her body. Andrea climbed up and settled next to Miranda. Her head propped up on her hand.

"Beautiful" Andrea whispered.

Miranda smirked. "I'm not done with you, lady"  
She started playing with Andrea's hair.

"As much as I would love to see what you have for me, we have to leave for dinner in 35 minutes. We both have to get ready for our date"

"Really, well I'm very hungry, so better take me somewhere they have an acceptable replacement for you" Miranda knew no one has anything that can compete with the taste of her Andrea. "Where is it that were going anyway?"

"You'll see. Come on now, I can't go out with my face covered in you" Andrea laughed as she opened her overnight bag. "Oh, and wear something appropriate for a fancy dinner" Andrea said playfully. That statement earned her the Miranda-glare.

"Really, Andrea..." Miranda said as she moved to her closet.

**xxx**

About 30 minutes later, they met in in the living room. Andrea's jaw dropped as she saw Miranda in a beautiful silk ankle length dress. It had spaghetti straps and it was a beautiful burgundy color. It accentuated her flawless curves deliciously. She was wearing her 6 inch black Prada heels, of course. She looked flawless, and Andrea thought she didn't even have the right to propose to such a beauty. She watched as Miranda put on a long faux-fur black coat and grabbed a black Prada clutch. It was then that Andrea realised Miranda was wearing head-to-toe Pada.

When Miranda looked at Andy, her mouth started watering. Andrea was wearing a black suit with thin, white stripes, but she wasn't wearing a blouse underneath. So, you could see the skin between her breasts and the top of her toned stomach. she was wearing white pumps and was holding a white baguette bag. Miranda realised that somehow both of them were wearing head-to-toe Prada.

"You're breathtaking" Andrea whispered.

"You're mesmerizing" Miranda responded and closed the distance between them. She put her arms around Andrea's neck and looked up into the younger woman's eyes. There was a few inches between their heights and it made Miranda feel even safer when in Andrea's arms.

"Did you know I would be wearing all Prada?" Andrea smirked.

"How was I supposed to know that? And... you recognized I'm wearing Prada? I should be proud" Miranda chuckled.

"Oh come on, I'm not the little Andy from Ohio that stepped into your office five years ago!"

"It's been five years since I've fallen in love with you? Oh my... how the time flies..." Miranda said with fondness in her voice.

"Yeah, but we've been together for two years. Sometimes it feels like two days..." Andrea said, her tone soft.

Miranda kissed her girlfriend softly. "As much as I'd love to stay and talk about our years together, I'm really curious as to where are you taking me"

"Shall we then?" Andrea pulled away and offered the older woman her elbow.

"Let's shall"

**xxx**

"Andrea..."

"Yes honey?" Andrea questioned as she led Miranda towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Where are we going?"

"To The Jules Verne restaurant" Andrea knew Miranda's never been there. It was on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower, 410 feet high. It supplied beautiful views. At least Andrea figured that much from photos.

Miranda was silent for the rest of the time it took them to get to the restaurant. They entered and a waiter led them to their table. It was surrounded with a curtain, so they had privacy.

"Andrea, you didn't have to..."

"Of course I had to, I love you" Andrea cut her of.

As they sat, the waiter poured them each a glass of a very expensive wine.

"Dites-moi quand vous êtes prêt à commander"  
(Let me know when you're ready to order)

"Bien sûr, merci"  
(Of course, thank you)

After they ordered, Miranda spoke.  
"Andrea, thank you..."

"Don't thank me honey, were together aren't we? I want to surprise you from time to time"

"From time to time? You take me on a date almost every Friday. And every time it's more creative"

"Haven't I told you that I love you?" Andrea said softly while taking Miranda's hand in her own.

"And I love you. I want to spend my whole life with you" Miranda squeezed the hand in hers.

Those words made all the stress disappear from Andy. Their waiter appeared with their meals and they started eating and talking about their week. They obviously talked on Skype every night, but it was different when they were together. When they finished their meals, the desserts came.

"Can you afford those carbs, Andrea?" Miranda asked playfully.

"It's once in a lifetime" Andrea whispered.

"What do you mean?" Miranda queried.

"Nothing. Enjoy your dessert"

Miranda let it pass and started consuming her incredibly delicious dessert. When they were finished, Andrea stood up and said.

"Come with me to the balcony, it looks like no one's there right now"

Once they were on the balcony, they leaned on the porch and admired the view. Even though it was early October and they were pretty high up, the weather was pleasantly warm, so Miranda didn't need her coat.

"It's so incredibly beautiful" Miranda whispered.

"Mhmm" Andrea agreed but the whole time her eyes were glued to Miranda's profile.

The older woman looked at Andrea and smiled. Andrea looked even more mesmerized, but she suddenly snapped out of her trance and Miranda followed the younger woman's gaze.

"See? There's a guitar. I think somebody left it here. I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow it for a moment" Andrea said while two waiters entered the balcony and put two chairs next to the porch.

"What is all this?" Miranda asked.

"What are you talking about?" Andrea played dumb as she sat and gestured Miranda to do the same. Once they were both sat, Andrea spoke.

"I'd like to play something for you"

Miranda didn't notice the two photographers on the other side of the balcony: one taking pictures, the other filming. She was transfixed on her Andrea, her soft voice, and the beautiful melody she was playing.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, wah-ah-ah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you

Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you

There were tears in Miranda's eyes. She couldn't believe how she got so lucky to have Andrea in her life.

I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love-loveliness  
I hoped and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness oh, oh, oh, oh!

Miranda didn't notice when the doors to the balcony opened. But as the people that entered started to sing along to the melody Andrea was playing, she turned around and saw all of her loved ones. There were her dear and best friends: Nigel with Doug, Serena and Emily. There were her precious daughters. Even her best friend of all time, her sister Evelyn with her husband and children. There even was her 80 year old mother that supported her relationship with Andrea since the very beginning. She wanted to greet everybody, but Nigel put his hand on her shoulder, leaned down and whispered.

"Later. Now watch"

Everyone continued to sing along, but Andrea's voice was the loudest and the easiest to hear.

Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou-ou

I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hope and pray that someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh , oh, oh, oh

Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou (you, you, you)

Miranda was actually crying. But before she could say or do anything, somehow in the back appeared a band and Beyonce, of all people, was singing.

At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song

Andrea offered her hand to Miranda. She guided them to the middle and pulled the older woman close. They started swaying to the music.

Oh yeah yeah  
At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

Miranda finally found the strength to whisper.  
"What's this all..."

But before she could say anything else Andrea pulled away slightly, the music started playing a little quieter, and Beyonce stopped singing. Andrea spoke loudly, so everyone could hear.

"Miranda, I have loved you ever since I saw you. We had our rough times, maybe at first you weren't the nicest to me" Everyone, including Miranda, laughed at those words. Andrea continued. "We've been together for two years, and I cannot imagine, I don't want to imagine a life without you in it. So, I wanted to ask you..." Andrea knelt before Miranda and pulled a small box from her pocket. Miranda covered her mouth with her hands. Andrea opened the box and continued speaking.

"Miranda Priestly, will you make me the happiest woman on earth, and become my wife?" Andrea's hands were shaking.

Miranda was breathless. But she immediately answered, at first only managing to whisper.  
"Yes" Then she found the strength and spoke with growing intensity, when she finally screamed. "Yes...Yes... Yes! Yes! Yes I will! Oh my god, yes!" Andrea stood up, her cheeks tear streaked, and with shaking hands put a beautiful diamond ring with one big diamond in the middle, and two smaller ones on the sides on Miranda's ring finger. Then Miranda pulled Andrea's face quickly to hers and started kissing her passionately.

"She said yes!" Beyonce spoke through the microphone and everyone started clapping. Everyone was also crying, Nigel was obviously crying the hardest.

Then Beyonce resumed her singing and the band kept playing the soft melody for a few more minutes.

Oh yeah yeah  
You smile, you smile  
Oh And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last

Oh yeah yeah  
You smile, you smile  
Oh And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last

**xxx**

When the band and lead singer finished the song, Beyonce stepped off of the impromptu stage. The band kept on playing soft music. A few waiters brought some tables and chairs so everyone could have a seat and talk a little. Miranda was still in a daze, she couldn't quite believe what was happening. Andrea, her Andrea, came in to her hotel room in Paris, made love to her, took her to dinner on Eiffel Tower, proposed to her with their friends and family present. This was impossible. But she didn't have time to think about it now, she needed to greet the guests. But before she could start, Beyonce stood in front of her.

"Miranda, congratulations! I'm so happy I got to take part in such an event. You know, when I did the cover of Runway a few months ago, I was quite surprised when Andy reached out. When she said she wanted to do this, I was incredibly grateful she chose me. But that was before the shoot, and during the shoot I met you. It was really weird for me, to talk to you while knowing in a matter of a few months you'd be engaged and you had no idea" She chuckled.

"Oh, it is I who should thank you. I know you have fairly more important things to do. But I'm happy you're here. Andrea knows how much I admire your work as a musician" Miranda spoke.

"What on earth could be more important than the engagement of The Miranda Priestly? Really, I'm your biggest fan, thank you for doing what you do" The singer spoke with admiration in her voice. "But now I really should be going. Goodbye Miranda"

"Goodbye" Miranda air kissed Beyonce's cheeks and moved on to the rest of the guests.

**xxx**

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Miranda spoke before leaning down and kissing her mother on the cheeks.

"Oh Miriam, darling. I couldn't miss my favorite daughter getting engaged to the love of her life!" Maria answered playfully.

"Mom! I'm here too!" Evelyn spoke with amusement.

"I know, I know... It's just... I mean, Miriam bought me a house, even if I didn't like her it makes her my favourite!"

Both sisters laughed at that. Their mother really was something else.

"You know mom? I really miss your humor, maybe you should come live with me, Andrea, and the twins?" Miranda asked sarcastically.

"Oh, hell no! I will not put up with you two kissing every damn minute of your life! And these" She gestured to the two redheads that had just attached themselves to Miranda's sides. "are in the worst stage of puberty there is. I mean, fifteen year olds are unbearable!" Maria, and everyone that heard her little speech laughed. Everyone liked her. She was probably the best 80 year old that existed.

"And don't get me started on Americans and their ways if drinking tea..." Maria visibly shuddered. Everyone laughed even harder. Andrea picked that moment to join the women. "Am I really that bad... mom? She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"You know, as weird as it is, it feels oddly right" Maria said, gazing at the picture in front of her softly. Andrea, with one arm wrapped tightly around Miranda's waist and the other around Cassidy's shoulders. Miranda, leaning into Andrea, with Caroline hugging her tightly. That was family, and she didn't care what anyone thought.

**xxx**

"Mom! We missed you so much!" The twins spoke in unison, not so grown up to leave that habit in the past. "I missed you to bobbseys!" Miranda hugged both girls tightly. "We'll speak later. Now go greet your grandmother, aunt, uncle, and cousins."

"Okay, mom"

**xxx**

After talking to the rest of the guests (especially Nigel who was still crying and the only thing that could stop him was a good old Miranda-glare) She and Andrea got through their nightly rituals and layed down on the bed.

"How did you manage to do all of this? I mean, I understand England is not that far away so it was easier to bring my mom and sister with her family here. But Nigel, Doug, Serena and Emily? All of them have their own busy jobs. Beyonce? I will not even question that. And a free balcony on the Eiffel Tower for so many hours? Your incredible, Andrea..."

"Oh Miranda, I wanted to make the moment of my proposal the most memorable thing in your life" Andrea spoke quietly.

"Really, Andrea? You do realize that you could propose to me in front of a garbage can and I would remember it as the best moment in my life for as long as I live, right?"

Andrea chuckled and put her hand around Miranda's waist.

"I really liked the song you sang..." Miranda whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Andrea closed her eyes, devoured the feeling of her fiancee in her arms, and started singing softly until they both fell asleep.

Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you

**x** That's all **x**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what do you think! Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Ps. The songs mentioned are Earth Angel by The Penguins and At last by Etta James


End file.
